The Son of Neptune  Reunion
by freezingpizza14
Summary: A one-shot about what I think will happen in The Son of Neptune when Percy sees Annabeth again after she, Leo, Piper and Jason find the Roman camp.


**Okie dokie, so now that Sausage Link isn't over anymore - :( - I can update more. I was bored, so this is just a one shot of how I think The Son of Neptune will be. Hope you like! And I'll be updating on other stories, too. ;)***

The Son of Neptune - Percy and Annabeth's reunion

Percy had gotten back to camp not even two days ago when a big ship with the head of a dragon on the front came soaring through the air and landed in front of the entrance of Camp Legion. Percy was still tired from his quest, which consisted of fighting off Medusa's sisters and eating stale gummi bears, but when Lupa ordered him to prepare for battle with the others - well, he had to obey. He would do anything to see Annabeth again, even if his memory of her was dim, and Lupa had promised if he were to return, alive, then he would get to see her again.

So he put on his Roman armor, said a small blessing to Neptune, and went with the others. They did the normal routine when it came to fighting off enemies - make a demigod shield to protect their camp. Slowly, a ladder came down one side of the ship, and people started climbing down.

While everyone cheered at the sight of a blond boy with blue eyes - Jason, they called him, whom Percy knew about from Reyna - he only noticed one person. After a boy with brown hair and brown eyes climbed down, a girl with blond hair and gray eyes followed.

Annabeth.

He stepped foward, ignoring his comrades' snarling protests, and walked slowly towards the group, lowering his sword.

"Their no threat to us!" Percy called to the Romans over his shoulder. The Romans stood, undecided whether or not they should trust them, or if Jason was now just their enemy.

"Jason, you're back!" Reyna said exitedly. She too started to move foward, but Gwendolyn held her back.

"Don't be as stupid as Percy, Reyna!" she snapped at her. Reyna snatched her arm away from Gwen's grasp but didn't try to move again.

The blond-haired girl, Annabeth, moved foward, too.

"Percy?" she gasped.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

Annabeth looked shocked when he said her name. "I . . . you remember me?"

"Dimly," Percy said grimly. "But yes."

Percy looked behind him and met Lupa's eyes, and she nodded. She knew who this was, too.

"Annabeth . . . what are you doing here?" Percy asked. Annabeth hugged him tightly for a moment before letting go and answering.

"We came to get you. And . . . we need their help," she said.

"Help?" Percy asked.

Jason stepped foward. "I know you may not know us, but . . . we need the campers from Camp Legion to come with us to Greece. We need to come together, Greeks and Romans, to defeat Gaea."

"And," the brown-haired girl chimed in, "because Gaea is slowly waking, all monsters who are evaporized can just come back from Tartarus."

Well, that explains why the Ugly Gorgon Sisters kept coming back, Percy thought.

"Yeah, and it was because of Juno that switched us," Jason said. "And took our memories."

"Hera? Well, it would be nice if she could give them back," Percy muttered.

"Percy," Annabeth said, moving until she was right in front of him. "We need your help, and we need the Romans. We need for you to help convince them their in danger just as much as we are, which is why they should help us," Annabeth said in a low voice.

Percy looked back and forth between the four of them. "Okay," he said at last. "But I hope you know what your doing."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "We hope so too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled, knowing that was his old nickname. Then the smile dropped.

"Why didn't you come for me sooner?"

"Huh?" Annaabeth said, confused.

"If you knew where I was, why did you wait until now to come here? Why, after six months?"

"Percy, we didn't know where you were until six months ago! And we did look for you! _Everyone_ was looking for you. Everyone was worried sick, especially me. Everyone thought I was depressed. Even Nico couldn't find you through shadow travel."

Percy stared at her, shocked. "I-really?"

"Of course."

Percy sighed and nodded. "Okay. You'll need to talk to Lupa. She's the leader of the camp," he murmured. He walked back to the Romans, who were waiting impatiently, and the others followed him. Annabeth intwined her fingers with his for comfort, and he smiled at her.

"Percy, _why _are you holding hands with her? Kill her!" Reyna demanded.

"No, Reyna," Percy shot back. "I'm not killing my girlfriend."

Everyone gasped.

"Girlfriend? Did he say girlfriend?" one asked.

"_She's _his girlfriend? No way, she's too hot!" one whispered.

"He's dating the enemy! Their Greeks, except for Jason!" another said.

"But _he's _Greek! Percy's Greek, too!"

"So kill him too, then!"

"We can't, remember? He bears the curse of Achilles."

"Quiet! Let them speak. We are not killing them."

That last command was spoken by Lupa, and the whispering campers fell silent.

Percy took a deep breath. Jason stood by his side, Annabeth on his other, with the brown-haired girl and the twitchy boy who probably had ADHD stood behind them, staying silent.

"Look, I know you guys probably think of me as a traitor for helping them, but we need your help," Jason said.

"Gaea is rising, and the second prophecy is beggining," Annabeth said. "We need to go to Greece to fight the giants rising up against us, but we can't do it without your help."

"And why should be help you? We should just kill you and go to Greece ourselves and defeat them," Bobby said.

"But that won't work!" Jason said. "The prophecy says-"

"The prophecy doesn't say a thing about Greeks and Romans working together," Reyna said. "So why shouldn't we just defeat them ourselves?"

"Reyna, _listen to me. _You-can-not-defeat-them-alone! Juno is my patron. _She_ told me we need to work together. That's why she switched Percy and me and took our memories. She thinks we stand a chance if we work together. Right now she's trying to convince Jupiter that we need to work together with _them. _If the gods, demigods, Greek and Roman, all work alone to stop Gaea, we-will-lose."

Percy was suprised. Jason's speech may actually convince them yet.

The Romans hesitated, and Jason took advantage of the silence and continued. "We need you. The Greeks need you. The _gods _need you. If you don't help, we'll all die. If we survive and all of this is over, if you want, we can ignore them. Go back to staying out their lives and they'll stay out of ours."

"But Juno was the one to make us meet again in the first place," Gwen pointed out. "If she wanted us to come together again, we'd have no choice."

"But it's more than that," Percy said. He stepped foward. "Maybe another reason Hera-I mean Juno-switched us is so that our fighting will end. We can interact, stop being enemies and get along."

Their were protests among the crowd, and Percy continued. "Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but i'm sure that's exactly what she wants us to do. We've been enemies for too long, and I know we can get along. You trust me, don't you? you talked to me when I was here like a regular person, and you still knew I was Greek, even if I didn't. Reyna, Gwen, Bobby . . . you're my friends, you hung out with me and helped me, accepted me into your camp. That's why we need your help. We can't do it without you, and we can't defeat Gaea without you _or _the gods. Please. I'm asking, _as a friend, _for you to help us."

"And my ship is big enough and has enough cabins for all of us!" the brown-haired boy piped in.

Jason looked at him and smiled. "Leo is right. We have transportation. We just need you. And Piper-" he nods toward the brown-haired girl, "is a daughter of Venus. She can charmspeak. Leo is Vulcan's son. But the five of us aren't enough. Please."

Percy couldn't help but notice when Jason said _five _of us, which meant including Percy.

"Hold on, so when this is over, I can't come back here?" he asked.

Annabeth frowned. "Percy . . . I mean, I'm sure you made friends here, but . . . your home is at Camp Half-Blood. Your Greek. You have to come back to _your _camp, with your other friends that are probably waiting for you to come home," she said.

Percy swallowed. "So . . . I can't ever see any of my friends here again?"

"That's not cool. You can't just take him," Reyna said.

"Percy, I don't know what to say. You can't just keep switching camps."

"Well, what about Jason? He will probably want to see Leo and Piper again," Percy pointed out.

Jason frowned. He looked at Piper and Leo, and Percy knew that he was right.

"Well, if we do-and I'm not saying it's definite-tend to interact more, then we can visit each other," Reyna said.

As if on cue, everyone looked at Lupa.

The wolf sighed. "Alright. Fine. We will go with you to Greece. But do not try any tricks, or we will kill you on the spot. Afterwards, we will see how it goes from there."

"All right, get a good night's rest. We're leaving tomorrow at sunrise," Jason said.

"You can stay in your ship's cabins, if you feel more comfortable there. But dinner will be shortly, so you are welcome to join us," Lupa said.

All of the Roman campers retreated, and Jason decided to stay with Annabeth, Piper and Leo on the ship. Percy, however, stood there, undecided.

Annabeth looked at him.

"It's your choice," she said quietly, and climbed aboard the _Argo II _with the others.

Percy took a deep breath and followed her, and he didn't look back.

***Like, hate, love? Comment please, but no flames!***


End file.
